Thundercats Meet Star Fleet
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Basically what it is says. My first crossover, with Star Trek but focuses on TCats. Set somewhere between in season 6 of DS9. TCats meet some members of Starfleet and even have the pleasure of going to Starfleet headquarters.
1. Part 1

Thundercats Meet Star Fleet  
  
Part 1  
  
By Lady1Venus  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: Don't own any rights to Thundercats. The characters Isabella and Lieutenant Terran are mine. This is my first crossover ever and I start with Star Trek.  More or less we know that the Thundercats is set in the future but how far is the question.  Well the setting for this story is in the late 24th century during the time of the Dominion war. However, you'll see more of the cats than Star Trek.  
  
*****  
  
At the crack of dawn, every morning, Cheetara was usually the first one up.  She would go for a run before everyone else would wake for the day's duties.  But before she would take her run, she'd go into the control room and take a quick sweep of the area that she was going to run to make sure there was going to be no Mutant activity or Mumm-ra.  
  
But when she got to the control room, she found the room wasn't empty as it usually was for this time of day.  By the monitor, in the shadows, was a man that was tall and muscular looking.  She knew right away that it was her leader, Lion-O.  
  
"Lion-O, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Cheetara asked her leader.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check things out around the lair," Lion-O said turning to Cheetara.  "I take it that you are always up this early?"  
  
"Yes.  I usually take a little run before the rest of you get up.  It's actually what helps me to have more energy for the day."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Lion-O, is something wrong? Cheetara asked.  She noticed that Lion-O wasn't his cheery self, which he usually was in the morning.  
  
"Actually, Cheetara something is wrong," Lion-O said to his trusted friend.  "We've been living here for three years now and sometimes I'm not sure if I'm doing things right."  
  
"Lion-O, as Willa once said.  'It's human to make mistakes'."  
  
"I know.  I remember the day she said that.  But we are not human.  But sometimes I feel like we are.  To the humans we are half cats and half human."  
  
"What I think your problem is you're not afraid of making mistakes but what the human race thinks about us," Cheetara said.  "You do know that there is still a lot more humans that haven't met us yet."  
  
"Yes, I know.  Willa said there's an organization called the Federation and their main head quarters is called Star Fleet and its here somewhere on the planet."  
  
"Yes in a place called San Francisco, which is on the other side of the planet.  Through the Federation, that is how other aliens were populated here."  
  
"How do you know so much about this Star Fleet?" Lion-O asked.  
  
"Just from hear say.  Mostly from the Berbils and the Warrior Women.  There are many things we don't know of this planet.  So much is unexplored."  
  
"I would love to explore other lands but we have to keep watch for the Mutants and Mumm-ra.  What was the year Willa had said a few weeks ago?"  
  
"It's the year 2374.  Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh just wondering.  Well you better go for your run before the others get up.  I do have a meeting scheduled shortly after breakfast."  
  
"Of course."   
  
Cheetara turned and walked out of the control room for her morning run.  When she got back, she saw Tygra standing at the bridge, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Tygra," she said.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  "Lion-O told me you were out for a run so I decided to wait for you and tell you that breakfast is almost ready.  Also Lion-O decided to have the meeting right after we have breakfast."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
****  
  
After everyone was done eating, Lion-O began the meeting as Snarf cleared the table.  "I'm actually not sure why I decided to have the meeting know instead in an hour but it just seemed like a good time.  
  
"I was the first one awake this morning and before Cheetara took her morning run, we had a little talk about this planet.  Mainly about the fact that we don't really know much of the planet, only from what we've explored and what we've heard."  
  
"I have to agree," Panthro said.  "There is much of the planet unexplored.  There could be many more dangers."  
  
"Or we could have more allies," Wilykit said.  "But the question is, if we were to do this, where would we start exploring?"  
  
"And we can't leave the Cats Lair unprotected," Bengali said.  
  
"That is right," Lion-O agreed.  "The Mutants could use this time to their advantage if they find the Cats Lair deserted."  
  
"The only solution to the problem," Lynx-O said.  "Is for only a couple of us to explore some of the uncharted lands.  And keep in close contact of the findings."  
  
"And there would be no way of using the Thundertank," Panthro said.  "The rest of us, would need it here."  
  
"I think there might be another way," Pumyra said.  
  
"How?" Lion-O asked.  
  
"Yesterday when I was visiting the Warrior Women, they told me of a way to go from place to place in a matter of minutes.  It's just getting a hold of it is the question."  
  
"You mean the Star Fleet?" Wilykat asked.  "But it's said that they reside on the other side of the planet."  
  
"The warrior woman, I was talking with didn't sound like herself," Pumyra said.  "In fact she acted like she had more knowledge than anyone we know and her clothes were different from the others."  
  
"One thing Willa has told us is that Star Fleet sometimes sends someone out towards this way to ensure the safety," Cheetara said.  
  
"Lion-O," Tygra said.  "I'd suggest sending Pumyra and someone else to the Treetop Kingdom to see what more we can find out about the 'Federation'."  
  
"I agree," Lion-O said.  "Tygra, you and Pumyra go and search more on the Federation."  
  
Pumyra and Tygra nodded.  
  
"With that out of the way," Lion-O continued.  He took a few silent breaths before continuing.  "Panthro, how are the new additions coming along with the lair?"  
  
"It's coming faster than I thought.  In about three weeks, the new additions should be complete," Panthro said.  
  
"What are the new additions?" Bengali asked.  
  
"It's actually a surprise to the Thundercats," Panthro said.  "What I can tell you is that it's something for everyone."  
  
"In fact, Bengali," Lion-O said.  "I'm the only one who knows and I don't even know everything what Panthro is doing.  Wilykit and Wilykat how you guys doing on finding natural healing medicine?"  
  
"We haven't found any of the medicine yet but we've been learning a whole lot of what plants can do to heal from the Wallows," Wilykat said.  
  
"With your permission," Wilykit said.  "We would like to return of the Wallow village and continue with our research."  
  
"Agreed," Lion-O said.  He looked to his fellow friends to see if there was anything more to say.  When he knew there was nothing more said, he said, "Meeting adjourn."  
  
Everyone stood and shouted.  "Thundercats Ho!"  
  
"Let's go Kat," Kit said impatiently.  
  
"Hold on Kit," he said.  
  
The two twins ran out of the room, heading towards where they last left the space boards.  Everyone else except for Tygra and Pumyra left the room.  They sat back down, this time sitting beside each other.  
  
"Pumyra, is there anything more you learned yesterday?" Tygra asked.  
  
"Mainly only the woman's name Isabella.  She kept asking me a lot of questions.  I get the distinct feeling that she could be the person that Queen Willa told us about."  
  
"That she's from the Star Fleet?"  
  
"Yes.  She actually asked me to come over again today.  I'm not sure if I should."  
  
"Well you won't be going alone.  We better get going, but we'll take the Thundertank," Tygra suggested.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
****  
  
When Tygra and Pumyra arrived at the Treetop Kingdom, all the maidens were busy preparing a festival of some kind.  Pumyra was in a little confusion.  
  
"Tygra, do you know what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, it's Willa's birthday," he answered, smiling.  
  
"Pumyra," a voice called.  
  
Tygra and Pumyra looked to the voice and saw Willa with another woman.  The woman was dressed quite differently.  
  
"Is she the one that you mentioned?" Tygra asked as Willa and the woman came forward.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is a surprise," Willa said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Tygra said.  "Happy Birthday.  We'll have to come over again this evening."  
  
"Thank you," Willa said.  "Tygra, I would like you to meet Isabella she is our hunter."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Tygra of the Thundercats," Isabella said.  "I've heard a lot about you."  Isabella was the height of Willa with long brown hair styled up like Nayda, Willa's sister and green eyes.  Her clothes were a green color, not the color of any of the other women.  She also wore green color shoes.  
  
"If you would excuse me," Willa said.  "I'm missing my party."  
  
"Of course, have fun," Tygra said.  
  
When Willa was out of earshot, Isabella turned to Tygra.  "Now that she is gone.  Might as well explain to each other the real reason why we're here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tygra, we both know why you are here.  Willa has told me that you guys have knowledge of the Federation.  She had told you guys about the Federation last year."  
  
"Are you from the Federation?" Pumyra asked.  
  
"Yes.  I am Commander Isabella Foren," Isabella said.  
  
"How did you find out about us?" Pumyra asked.  
  
"When I was here last year, observing.  I almost accidentally ran into one of you.  Then I started following you around.  And when I left, I told my superiors about you and I asked to come back to make first contact with you."  
  
"Why would you want to meet us?" Tygra asked.  
  
"You have very advanced technology," Isabella said.  "Most of the alien races on the planet are not that advanced.  Most are actually races that were almost extinct and we, the Federation, gave them a home here."  
  
"Lieutenant Terran from Shuttle craft, Vogel, to Commander Foren."  
  
"What was that?" Pumyra asked confused.  Tygra was just as confused.  
  
"It's how we contact each other," Isabella said.  Isabella pulled a medal piece of jewelry out of a pouch that was attached to her side.  "Foren here, go ahead Terran."  
  
"Commander, we just got word from the fleet that attacked Deep Space Nine.  The Cardassians just abandoned the station."  
  
"That's great.  What about the wormhole?"  
  
"The Dominion were coming through the wormhole but somehow, it was destroyed.  Captain Sisko somehow got the prophets to help us."  
  
"The Bajorans have said that Captain Sisko would probably be the only one who could convince the Prophets to help us."  
  
"Commander, I'm picking up two alien signatures beside you."  
  
"Yes, two of the Thundercats.  Contact Star Fleet command and tell them I've made first contact in the Treetop Kingdom village."  
  
"Aye Commander.  Shuttle Craft out."  
  
Isabella turned to the Thundercats, "I suppose now you'll want more questions answered.  I'll be happy to give them to you but you need to understand one thing, The Federation is at war with a group of aliens called the Dominion.  If you wish to learn more, I'd suggest for us to have a meeting somewhere out of the earshot of possible invaders, either at your home or I make the rendezvous spot."  
  
"Would it be alright if we speak to our leader to see what he says first?" Tygra suggested getting over at how Star Fleet can communicate each other.  
  
"Of course.  You had mentioned to Willa that you would bring the others here, before coming talk to your leader and we'll speak later tonight.  I've taken up a lot of your time now.  Until tonight."  
  
Isabella turned and walked away before Tygra or Pumyra could react.  They watched her retreating back, not sure what to do at first.  When they could no longer see her, they turned to each other.  
  
Pumyra cleared her throat before speaking.  "We should head back to the Cats Lair and let Lion-O know of our findings."  
  
"Yes," Tygra agreed.  "I doubt Lion-O would mind if we have the meeting at the Cats Lair."  
  
The two Thundercats turned and walked back to the Thundertank and drove home discussing about what they learned of Isabella.  Tygra knew this was going to be an interesting evening meeting Isabella and she was willing to explain everything they want to know and of course it was Willa's birthday.  Willa's birthday was always full of enjoyment.  It was the only day, that the warrior women would basically 'let down their hair' for a little bit of fun instead of always being on guard. 


	2. Part 2

Thundercats Meet Star Fleet  
  
Part 2  
  
By Lady1Venus  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: Don't own any rights to Thundercats. The characters Isabella and Lieutenant Terran are mine. This is my first crossover ever and I start with Star Trek.  More or less we know that the Thundercats is set in the future but how far is the question.  Well the setting for this story is in the late 24th century during the time of the Dominion war. However, you'll see more of the cats than Star Trek.  
  
*****  
  
After Tygra and Pumyra got back to the Cats Lair, they found Lion-O and Snarf sitting outside of Cats Lair on the steps.  They told Lion-O about Willa's birthday and Isabella and how she wanted to meet Lion-O and would tell them everything they wanted to know.  Lion-O was quite interested in what Isabella had to say.  He also wanted to wish Willa a happy birthday as well.  
  
The three Thundercats waited until the others arrived and Tygra told them their findings.  
  
"So the humans are at war with another alien race," Panthro said.  
  
"Yes and from what Isabella's friend told her over a communicator," Pumyra said, "it sounds like the war isn't over but they have made good progress."  
  
"She also had said she was here last year and followed us around.  When she went back to Star Fleet, she had asked to come back to make first contact with us," Tygra said.  
  
"Why would Star Fleet want to meet us?" Cheetara asked.  
  
"I believe," Panthro said, "its because our technology is probably more advanced than most of the different races here."  
  
"That is exactly right," Tygra said.  "She's quite intrigued by our technology."  Tygra turned to his leader.  "Lion-O, this may be a real opportunity to learn more about the humans but suppose they will ask us questions of why we are here and where we come from."  
  
"I understand your concern Tygra, but if we are to have more allies and learn more about the humans that is something we may need to trade with.  Information for information."  
  
"Lion-O's right," Cheetara said.  "If Isabella is willing to tell us about the humans and their technology we, at least, could tell them more about us."  
  
"Plus it's Willa's birthday," Wilykit said.  "And she would love to see us all at the festival."  
  
"I'm really curious in what Isabella has to say and we all want to see Willa," Lion-O said.  "Let's go."  
  
The Thundercats got in the Thundertank and drove off towards the Treetop Kingdom.  
  
****  
  
The festivities were well underway when the Thundercats arrived.  It took them a few minutes to find Willa and give her birthday wishes.  
  
"Thank you for coming Thundercats," Willa said.  
  
"We're happy to be here, "Lion-O said.  
  
"I hope you will stay until dark."  
  
"We'll stay as long as we can," Lion-O said.  
  
"Good, now enjoy the festival."  Willa turned and went back to the party.  
  
"She's on the go," Bengali said.  
  
"She always is when it's her birthday," Tygra said.  "Birthdays to the Warrior Women are unique and special.  It's the only days that they don't keep their guard up.  Especially when it's Willa's or Nayda's birthday."  
  
"What goes on through this festival?"  
  
"Different things.  They have little small shows of their heritage, show off their hidden talents," Lion-O said.  "They also play games that are mainly played during what the humans call Halloween."  
  
For a while the Thundercats were involved in the Warrior Maidens festivities.  Neither of them had forgotten about Isabella.  Tygra was the first one to see that Isabella was finally at the party.  Tygra and Lion-O were watching a couple of the maidens paint Wilykit and kat's face.  "Lion- O, she's over there," Tygra said pointing over by a nearby tree.  
  
Lion-O followed his eyes to where Tygra was pointing and saw Isabella.  "Thanks.  Tell the others I've gone to speak with her."  
  
"Ok," Tygra said.  
  
As Lion-O approached Isabella, Tygra went back to watching the maidens paint faces.  
  
"Hello, Isabella," Lion-O said.  
  
"Hello, you must be Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats," she said.  
  
"Yes.  Tygra told me that you are part of the Federation."  
  
"Yes, but we have much to talk about.  I've been watching your people since you arrived at the party but I was unable to introduce myself until now.  Please come with me."  Isabella turned and started walking away from the party.  
  
"Wait.  Why are we leaving the party?" Lion-O asked.  
  
Isabella turned back around.  "We are not leaving.  We're going up on the hill to talk.  The hill is where I've been watching you all evening.  It overlooks the whole village.  Only Willa and Nayda know about me and I don't need the other women to know."  
  
"So that is how Willa has been able to tell us about your people," Lion-O said as he caught up to her.  
  
They walked to the top of a hill that overlooked the village and sat down.  
  
"Before we begin, what did Tygra say to you about me?" she asked.  
  
"He told me that you are a Commander and you have a companion whose name is Lieutenant Terran."  
  
"Yes, you'll be meeting him shortly.  He flies a shuttle craft that allows us to communicate with Star Fleet command."  She pulled out a piece of metal jewelry.  "This is how I communicated with him earlier.  If I was wearing my uniform, I would be wearing this as well, not have it in the pouch."  
  
"Before we go any further, my friends and I are curious if you are going to want to know about our technology."  
  
"As much as I like to, I can't.  It's against our Prime Directive," she said.  
  
"Your Prime Directive?"  
  
"It's one rule we have towards other alien cultures. We are not allowed to interfere with other cultures no matter if their technology is greater or less than ours, unless the people of the culture wants to tell us."  
  
"To make sure I understand you correctly, if we do not want to explain why we are here and our technology, we don't have to and it's against your directive."  
  
"Yes, that's correct," Isabella said.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Isabella and Lion-O turned to the sound of the voice.  A man about Lion-O's height wearing a uniform came towards them.  
  
"Lion-O meet Lieutenant Terran," Isabella said.  "Lieutenant, I've told you don't call me by my rank when we're here."  
  
"Sorry," Terran said.  "Hello, Lion-O.  It's nice to meet you." Terran turned back to his Commander. "Isabella, we've just got word that Tora Ziyal is dead."  
  
"Tora Ziyal? She's Gul Dukat's Bajoran daughter who was under the care of Major Kira?"  
  
"Yes.  And Gul Dukat's in custody.  He's being held in the brig of DS9."  
  
"Good.  He deserves to be in jail," Isabella said.  
  
"I'm a little confused," Lion-O said.  
  
"Dukat, is an enemy to the Federation," Terran said.  
  
"Terran, where is the shuttlecraft?"  
  
"I landed it a mile from here."  
  
"Go and contact Star Fleet Command and tell them that I'm here with Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats."  
  
"Acknowledged."  Terran turned and left back towards the shuttlecraft.  
  
Lion-O watched him leave.  He turned back to Isabella.  But she wasn't paying any attention to him.  She was watching the party take place.  Before too long and without looking towards Lion-O she asked.  
  
"Lion-O, when Tygra had left to talk to you, I had received a message from my superiors and they would like to extend and invitation to you and your fellow cats to return with me to San Francisco."  
  
"San Francisco?  But that would leave the Cats Lair unprotected and we have enemies here on the planet who are after my sword."  
  
"May I ask why they want your sword?" she asked turning to him.  
  
Lion-O hesitated at first but decided to pull out the sword from the claw shield and handed it to Isabella.  "Here in the middle is the symbol of our home planet.  It's called the Eye of Thundera.  This sword is very powerful and if it fell into the wrong hands, this planet could be destroyed or at least the population."  
  
"That does strike my interest but I'm forbidden to ask about your planet."  
  
"I don't mind telling you," Lion-O said.  "Thundera is the name of our planet and its been destroyed.  Very few of us escaped with our lives.  We went into suspension capsules and slept until we crashed landed here."  
  
"That explains a lot," she said and handed back the sword.  She watched as Lion-O placed the sword back in the claw shield.  "These enemies of yours are they creatures that look like some sort of mutants?"  
  
"They are called Mutants and we have another enemy which has been her on the planet for countless thousands of years.  Mumm-ra."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Lion-O! Isabella!"  
  
Both Lion-O and Isabella turned to the sound and saw Nayda running towards them.  
  
"Willa's been looking for the both of you," Nayda said when she reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Thanks. Nayda," Isabella said.  "Thundercats know who I really am."  
  
Nayda nodded and turned back to walk back to the party.  Not far behind, Lion-O and Isabella stood and followed.  
  
"Please think about the invitation and get back to me," Isabella said.  
  
"I will and thanks."  
  
When the two girls and Lion-O got back down to the bottom, Lion-O went over to his friends.  Cheetara was the first to notice his approach.  She nudged Panthro in the ribs for his attention.  Panthro looked up at his leader.  Her and Panthro were playing a game of darts, busting balloons with the balloons. It was an old Earth game played at least four hundred years ago.  
  
"I seen you speak to that girl on the hill," Panthro said.  "Is that our Federation friend?"  
  
"Yes, and she's invited us to San Francisco," Lion-O said.  
  
"That's where Star Fleet headquarters are," Willa said coming up from behind Lion-O.  
  
"Willa," Lion-O said, startled.  "How did you meet Star Fleet?"  
  
"Before I was established as the queen of the Treetop Kingdom, Nayda and I used to live in San Francisco."  
  
Cheetara and Panthro stopped their game and looked at Willa in surprise.  
  
"In 2367, which was seven years ago, I was a Lieutenant Commander for Star Fleet but was stationed in San Francisco at the time.  Our parents were killed by a dangerous alien race called the Borg.  Nayda being ten years younger than me was only a child and there was no one else left to care for her but me.  I resigned from Star Fleet not wanting Nayda to lose her last known relative.   
  
"When Nayda and I came to live here, we met the queen of Treetop Kingdom.  She was an old woman with no children.  She adopted us into her kingdom but not longer after she died.  Everyone went into chaos and I decided to help and eventually became queen because of my good leadership skills."  
  
"How did Star Fleet get in contact with you?" Panthro asked.  He was intrigued by the queen's story.  
  
"A couple years later, I decided to take Nayda back home for a visit.  While there, I decided to visit Star Fleet Command.  Though I'm no longer part of Star Fleet, I did not return alone. An officer returned with Nayda and me.  That's when Star Fleet decided to start watching out for the other people on the planet.  I would take up Isabella's offer and meet the rest of Star Fleet command.  With transporters, you guys can be gone for a day and be back here by nightfall."  
  
"Transporters?" Cheetara asked.  
  
"It's how they get from place to place within seconds."  
  
"Thanks Willa.  We appreciate the information," Lion-O said.  "I'll gather up the others and have a talk with them."  
  
"You better do it soon.  Isabella has to leave soon," Willa said.  
  
For the next few hours, Lion-O, Cheetara and Panthro talked with Willa about Star Fleet and the history of the planet.  The three Thundercats were amazed at how the humans went from a savage race to quite well known people within less than two thousand years.  
  
After Willa left the Thundercats, Lion-O gathered up the others for a quick talk and everyone agreed to with Isabella to San Francisco.  Lynx-O was the only one who didn't really want to go so he offered to stay at the Cats Lair.  When the quick meeting ended, Wilykit saw Isabella approach.  
  
"So what have you decided?" she asked.  
  
"We decided to take up your offer," Lion-O said.  "But a couple of us are going to stay behind to watch Cats Lair."  
  
"Alright.  I'll let Terran stay behind to watch with your two Thundercats for back up protection."  
  
"I thought it was against your Prime Directive to help," Lion-O said.  
  
"It is against the Prime Directive but we do have another rule that states we are to help other alien races if they need it and this calls for it."  
  
"Alright," Lion-O agreed.  
  
"Good," Isabella said.  "First thing in the morning, I'll head to your Cats Lair and we'll leave right after breakfast.  Start early, get back by night fall."  
  
"Agreed," everyone said.  
  
"Until then."  Isabella turned and left.  She walked past all the Warrior Women and left the party.  Not long after Isabella left, the Thundercats decided to head home themselves.  They gave more birthday wishes to Willa and left the party.  They knew they had to get a good night's rest since the next day was going to a busy one. 


	3. Part 3

Thundercats Meet Star Fleet  
  
Part 3  
  
By Lady1Venus  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: Don't own any rights to Thundercats or Star Trek. The characters Isabella, Lieutenant Terran and Admiral April Todera are mine. Admiral Paris and Captain Picard belong to Star Trek. I don't know Admiral Paris's full name so I'm giving him a name. His name was never mentioned in series.  
  
*****  
  
Early the next morning Cheetara was the first one up this time. When she went to the control room to monitor an area where she was going to run, she found a weird type of ship landing in front of the bridge of Cats Lair. She knew right away that it was Isabella meeting them at the lair to take them to San Francisco.  
  
Cheetara looked around on the key panel for the button that would alert the other Thundercats that there was a visitor. It was a new function that Panthro had installed just weeks ago. When she pushed the button, a voice was heard throughout the whole lair stating a visitor was there.  
  
Within minutes all the Thundercats were assembling in the control room. Even Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-O were there. From the party, they decided to stay at Cats Lair for the night or two.  
  
"Who's here, Cheetara?" Lion-O asked knowing who was at the monitor as he walked into the room.  
  
"Isabella," she stated.  
  
"Well I guess we better go and greet her," Lion-O said.  
  
The Thundercats left the control room to greet their new friend. When they started to descend down the steps, a door from the shuttlecraft opened and two people walked out wearing uniforms. It was Isabella and her companion, Terran.  
  
Terran was wearing a black uniform with gray covering over the chest with a blue tunic underneath. Isabella was wearing a similar uniform but with a red tunic and her hair was in a braid but twisted around to form a bun.  
  
"Good morning, Thundercats," Isabella said. "I hope I didn't set off your alarm."  
  
"No," Cheetara said. "I noticed that you were landing and sounded the visitor alarm."  
  
"That's good," Isabella said. "I had expected you were all asleep and was going to wait inside the shuttlecraft until we were noticed. Thundercats meet Lieutenant Jason Terran."  
  
Terran nodded his greeting to the Thundercats and they nodded back.  
  
"Snarf. Would you like me to start breakfast?" Snarf asked looking up at Lion-O.  
  
Lion-O looked down to his royal companion then back to the Star Fleet Officers. "Of course. And you two are welcomed to stay for breakfast before we go."  
  
"We would be honored," Isabella said. As the Thundercats turned to walk back inside the Lair, the two Star Fleet officers followed.  
  
****  
  
When breakfast was over, the Thundercats, Terran and Isabella sat at the round conference table, relaxing before the day's events. It was decided that Pumyra, Bengali and Lynx-O would stay behind. Lion-O also told Snarf to stay behind. Snarf wasn't to thrilled about that. As Isabella told Lion-O the evening before, Terran also stayed. In case there was trouble, Terran would be able to contact them.  
  
After leaving Cats Lair, the Thundercats were quite intrigued of all the places on Third Earth. They had seen small and large cities, farming fields and other ships for transportation. They were amazed at how the humans were.  
  
Once reaching San Francisco, Isabella landed the shuttlecraft in a docking bay. There were people waiting for the ship's arrival. After Isabella powered down the craft, she turned to her passengers.  
  
"Welcome to Star Fleet Command. Outside are your welcoming committee," Isabella said. "Too bad your other three friends couldn't come but I can understand with you wanting to take precautions."  
  
"Thank you," Lion-O said.  
  
"Let's head out," Wilykit said excitedly. She couldn't wait to explore the new land.  
  
Isabella nodded and headed towards the side entrance of the shuttlecraft. The shuttlecraft doors opened and Isabella walked out. Before walking out, she instructed for the Thundercats to stay in for a moment longer.  
  
"Commander, welcome back."  
  
Isabella looked to the voice. "Thank you Admiral. I would like to introduce to you the Thundercats."  
  
Isabella stepped out of the way as Lion-O was the first one out of the shuttlecraft with the others following suit.  
  
"Welcome to San Francisco," the Admiral said. "I'm Admiral Eugene Paris."  
  
"Thank you," Lion-O said. "I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. And these are my friends. Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, Wilykit and Wilykat."  
  
The rest of the welcoming committee nodded their greeting.  
  
A tall man from the crowd who was almost bald stepped forward. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. And I personally welcome you to Earth. But of course where you are from, the planet is classified as Third Earth."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Lion-O said.  
  
"Have you already eaten, Thundercats?" a female admiral said.  
  
"Yes," Tygra said. "And Isabella ate with us."  
  
"Alright," Admiral Paris said. "Commander Foren why don't you show our friends around Star Fleet Command and we'll join up with you later in the observation lounge."  
  
"Of course," Isabella said.  The Thundercats watched the admirals turn and left the docking bay.  Picard stayed behind for a moment longer.  "If you would follow me, I'll show you around Star Fleet headquarters."  
  
"Commander," Captain Picard said.  "May I see for a moment?"  
  
Isabella and Picard walked away from the Thundercats.  
  
"What did you get to know about the Thundercats without breaking the Prime Directive?" Picard asked.  
  
"I told Lion-O of the Prime Directive because he wanted to know if I would question him about their home and technology but he had told me anyway."  She looked to the captain.  "They were from a planet called Thundera but it was destroyed by creatures called Mutants who also live here on the planet.  They believe they are the last of their kind."  
  
"And Lion-O told you this?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," Isabella said. "What I've learned from Willa and Nayda, I think it would help the Federation if we create an alliance with the Thundercats. The Thundercats are an organization like Star Fleet to ensure peace, the name of their race is Thunderian."  
  
"I will speak to the Admirals about your proposal. Right now you better entertain our guests."  
  
"Of course." Isabella turned and was about to head over to their guests.  
  
"Oh and Commander," Picard said. He watched Isabella turn back to him. At the same time the Thundercats walked over to her. "Last week when you had requested permission to resume your duties back on the Enterprise." Picard smiled. "Permission granted. The Enterprise isn't the same without Commander Isabella Foren at the con."  
  
"Thank you sir," she said smiling.  
  
Picard stood at attention and touched his communicator. "Picard to Enterprise, one to beam up."  
  
The Thundercats watched in surprise as Picard disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Panthro asked.  
  
"To his ship that's orbiting the planet. It's how we get from place to place in a matter of seconds," Isabella explained. "Now how about that tour."  
  
****  
  
The last place Isabella showed the Thundercats was the observation lounge that Admiral Paris said they would meet up again. When they arrived the other Admirals were already waiting for them.  
  
"Did you enjoy your tour?" Admiral Paris asked.  
  
"Yes it was quite interesting," Lion-O said.  
  
"Before we do anything further why don't you and your friends rest here for an hour? Being on your feet for the past hour can be tiring," a female admiral said.  
  
"Thank you, Admiral…" Lion-O said.  
  
"I'm Admiral April Todera," the admiral said.  
  
For the next hour, the Thundercats relaxed in the observation lounge. Wilykit and Kat kept looking outside the lounge's windows towards the city. They couldn't wait to see what was in the city.  
  
Wilykat walked over to his leader. "Lion-O, Kit and I would love to see the city."  
  
"We all would," Lion-O said.  
  
Admiral Todera couldn't help but over hear Wilykat. She walked over to two male Thundercats. "If Toren's ready, she could continue showing you around the city."  
  
"I'd be more than happy to," Isabella said.  
  
****  
  
Back at Cats Lair, Terran was amazed at how the Thundercats had lived. He knew not to over step his boundary with the directive. Bengali had showed Terran around Cats Lair and told him how the lair was built. Bengali and Terran were sitting at the huge round table talking.  
  
"In almost more ways than one, you guys are more advanced than the Federation. Ambassador Spock would love to know the knowledge of this place."  
  
"Who's Ambassador Spock?" Bengali asked.  
  
"He's a Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation. He used to be a Star Fleet officer but retired and became an Ambassador."  
  
"What is Vulcan?" Pumyra asked as she entered the room.  
  
Terran turned to Pumyra. "Vulcans are an alien species who were the first alien to make first contact with the humans back in 2063. They are also all logic with no emotions."  
  
"No emotions? How can someone not have emotions?" Bengali asked.  
  
"It's easy to a Vulcan. Vulcans had once relied on emotions but decided that it was useless. So they purged their emotions," Terran said.  
  
"I've never heard of people being able to live without emotions," Pumyra said.  
  
****  
  
In San Francisco, Isabella showed the Thundercats all over city using a small craft that wasn't for space travel. They went to museums and even watched a partial baseball game. Isabella had mentioned that the city would be busy today and how joyous everyone was that the Federation took back Deep Space Nine.  
  
Wilykit and Wilykat were quite fascinated with people surfing in the San Francisco waters. They got so excited that it convinced Cheetara to take look and even she was quite impressed with the surfing.  
  
"How long have humans being surfing?" Cheetara asked.  
  
"Since sometime during the twentieth century," Isabella said. "I've never tried but I would love to. But now I'll be heading back into space."  
  
"Back into space?" Tygra asked.  
  
"I used to part of Captain Picard's crew on his ship. But through a crisis here on Earth, I was forced to transfer to Earth. But the crisis is over."  
  
"What was the crisis?" Panthro asked. He couldn't stop smiling at the two Thunderkittens.  
  
"Last year, another alien race called the Borg attacked Earth and we were almost killed. I lost my beloved parents and sister to the Borg. I never expected anything like that and was traumatized so much that I could no longer do my duties on board the Enterprise. With help, I was able to convince the Captain that I was no good on the ship.  
  
"I came here to Earth to rebuild my life. Then the war against the Dominion broke out and I stayed here."  
  
"How did you meet Willa?" Lion-O asked. "You said you were there last year."  
  
"Yes, after I came back to Earth, I was under strict orders to go to the Treetop Kingdom for a few months for shore leave to get my life back on track."  
  
"We would like to get a closer look at the surfers," Wilykit said. "Is it ok?"  
  
"Of course. You are our guests here in San Francisco," Isabella said.  
  
Isabella landed the craft on a secluded part of the beach. Wilykat and kit ran out of the craft and towards the beach were people were swimming around. The other Thundercats exited the craft and smiled.  
  
****  
  
By evening, Isabella had everyone back at Star Fleet Command. Everyone was quite bushed from seeing San Francisco. The Thundercats had dinner with the admirals before returning back to their home.  
  
On the Voyage home, the Thunderkittens slept soundly. When Isabella landed the shuttlecraft, Terran and the other Thundercats waited to greet them. Panthro and Tygra woke the Thunderkittens before exiting the shuttlecraft.  
  
"How did you enjoy your trip?" Terran asked.  
  
"It was amazing," Wilykat said. "We have to go there again sometime."  
  
"You would be most welcomed back to San Francisco," Isabella said. "Before we go, and if it's all right with you, I can set up a communications array so you may contact Star Fleet when you want. And if you ever want to return to the city, you can."  
  
"That would be great but I'll need to assist you," Panthro said.  
  
With help of Panthro, Isabella and Terran set up a com link from the control to contact Star Fleet Command. When that was over the two Star Fleet officers prepared to leave.  
  
"Panthro if you ever want help with what you are making for your friends, Star Fleet will be willing to help," Isabella said when her and Panthro were alone.  
  
"I will keep that in mind," he said. "What I've seen in San Francisco, I feel like creating more."  
  
"Well all you have to do is ask," she said as her and Panthro walked to the shuttlecraft.  
  
The Thundercats watched the shuttlecraft fly off until it was out of site. When it could no longer be seen they went back inside to unwind from their travels. It wasn't long after dark that the Thundercats went to bed and the other three Thundercats decided to stay one more night before returning to the Tower of Omens. 


End file.
